sae_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
Scam
What is scam? Scam is they most likely to cheat you some money by doing something for them. They mostly like telling you either go to ATM or online banking for transfer money to them, charge on your telco (prepaid or postpaid) or by buying gift cards and send some codes. In other case, there is winner scam such as "Congrats! You have won RM1000000!" Sounds good to be true. Most of the victim go to the website and enter some information such as credit/debit card or bank account numbers with PIN, expired date and CVV numbers. After doing that, you'll find something weird and you'll lose too much money. Some cases tell you pay some advance payment to get the prize even you won! But actually, your items never arrived. Types of scam * Facebook scam: This is very popular in Malaysia. A hacker hijacked 1 of your friends account and then they ask you your phone number. After you enter the phone number, you'll be ask what telco you're using. Then, it says like they will give you some contest and you'll get a massage with OTP on your phone. They will ask for a screenshot of your massage you get. Once you screenshot and send to them, they will get lost in 1 minute after successfully received some money from your phone credit or charge your bills. * Scratch and win scam: This one is also popular in Malaysia. Not lottery scratch and win some cash. You might win like TV, smartphone and even cars. For example, you scratch and win Huawei Mate 20 Pro if 3 of them are match. To claim the prize, they tell you add some money for advance delivery. Once payment received, they tell you will arrive in 4-5 working days. After few days, tell you make another advance payment to get it straight away. But... Nothing happened. You won't get your real prize you won! * SMS/Whatsapp scam: They normally send a massage that you won so many money (let's say RM1000000 for example). They tell you hit the link send in the massage in SMS or Whatsapp and tell you enter some info to win such as credit, debit or bank card number with few personal details. After just send your personal information, you'll surprised that you'll lost a lot of money. * There are too many types of scam. I only mentioned top 3 scams available in Malaysia. If you want add some more, click edit button and add a few more that you know. How to avoid it? * Ignore any massage that sounds too good to be true. * If you're on Facebook, Whatsapp or any chat massage app, block them immediately when you saw anything fishy going on. * Contact police, telco or bank if you find any unusual charges in your account. * Do not accept scratch and win contest if someone offer you except if contest run by third party such as malls.